Kushina's Lttle Sister, Obito's Lover
by MissObitoUchiha
Summary: Spirune Uzumaki is the younger sister of Kushina Uzumaki and she is considered the female heartthrob in the academy, second to Kakashi Hatake. What if she caught an eye of the one and only Obito Uchiha and helped him out of the darkness he's consumed by? God, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before we hop into this first chapter.**

 **First of all, hi!**

 **I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, if I did, well...**

 **Let's not talk about that.**

 **I only own my OC and the lovey-dovey stuff.**

A young, blonde girl sat at the back of the classroom, having arrived early that day for exams. This girl was known as Spirune Uzumaki, nickname 'Rune' by her close friend, Anko Mitarashi. Today was the day of their graduation exam and the young Uzumaki wanted nothing more than to get this day over with so she could go back to training, but she knew not everything goes according to plan, no matter how much you wish it.

"Morning, Rune-Chan!" Exclaimed the loud voice of her best friend, who plopped into the seat beside her, "Are you excited to find out what team you'll be on?" The purple-haired girl asked her friend, leaning back into her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you want an answer to that, Anko?" Spirune asked her friend, casting a glance at the older girl, who just grinned.

"Yep!"

"Well, you're not getting one." The blonde smirked at her friend's fake, crest-fallen face.

"You're so mean to me, Rune." Anko pouted, before slapping her friend on the back, causing her to grunt and give her best friend a glare.

"Does it bring you joy to cause me pain?" Spirune asked, crossing her arms over her chest as more of their classmates filled the room, excluding the always late Obito Uchiha.

"Noooo~" Anko drawled, a smirk playing at her lips, "I just find joy in annoying you." The girl chirped, causing her friend to sweat-drop.

"I see.." The girl shook her head, her blonde curls falling into her face, causing her to sigh in annoyance and push them back, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. The 12-year old then raised her head, casting an annoyed look at her classmates, who seemed to be staring at her; the boys were drooling and the girls were glaring, while some others were staring at Kakashi. "Don't you idiots know that its rude to stare?" She questioned, resting her chin over her folded hands, an eyebrow raised. This caused everyone to quickly turn in their seats, making the girl smirk. 'Idiots. When will they learn?'

She looked toward the door as a panting Uchiha ran through, hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. She shook her head, Obito was lucky he wasn't late today. She couldn't help the soft sigh of relief to slip past her plump lips before Obito looked at her and grinned, "Good morning, Rue!" The Uchiha exclaimed, sitting in the empty seat beside her as their sensei walked in, greeting the class.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are all prepared for the graduation exam. When I call your name, please exit the room. First up, Spirune Uzumaki." Spirune stood up, ignoring the stares as she left the room, and was directed towards a room further down the hall. Upon entering the room, she saw that there were two Jounin.

"Hello, Miss Uzumaki." Greeted one of the Jounin, "Please preform a transformation jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu." Ordered one of the Jounin and Spirune nodded. She did a single hand-sign and transformed into one of the Jounin. "Good. Now, Shadow Clone." She did two hand-signs and with a poof of smoke, three perfect clones appeared around her. "Great. Here is your headband, please send in Rin, will you?"

With a nod, the Uzumaki left the room and entered the room with her classmates, "Rin!" She called, said brunette looking at her, "You're up." She said, tying her headband around her neck. Rin quickly left the room and an hour or two later, only two people hadn't graduated. She couldn't help but feel bad for the two, she knew they had tried hard, and had even helped them a couple of times. She shook her head as she looked at their sensei, who had announced their teams, ending with:

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Spirune Uzumaki."

A few minutes later, the team was sitting in a room waiting for their sensei. Spirune was sitting by herself, staring out of the window as Kakashi and Obito was having a stare down. Rin was watching Kakashi, a blush dusting her cheeks, which was infuriating Obito.

In a flash, there was a tall man with spiked blonde hair, "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze. Please, follow me." He said and with that, the man was out the door. The four genin looked at each other before hurrying after their sensei, who was waiting on the roof for them.

"Now, lets tell each other a little about ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

So, hello ladies and gentlemen. I'd just like to say this before I jump into the chapter, yes, Spirune is a bit of a ridiculous name, but my sister suggested it, so I used it to spare her feelings.

If you have a problem with that, then, well, I have nothing left to say to you. This is my story, and if I feel the need to change the name, then I will. All I can say is to deal with it and suck it up.

As for Spirune's hair, its blonde because once she turned seven, she wanted her hair to be dyed do to being made fun of, unlike her sister, who embraced her red hair after Minato complimented her on it.

"What should we say, Sensei?" Came the voice of Rin and everyone else was wondering the same thing. Spirune looked over at Minato after the question was asked and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the looks she received from her three classmates, now teammates.

"Well, just state your name, what you like and dislike, hobbies, goals. Stuff like that." Minato said, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"Why don't you start, sensei?" Obito asked and Minato shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright. My name is Minato Namikaze, I don't have many likes and dislikes, and I also have a wife." Minato said, grinning at the mention of his wife, Spirune's older sister, Kushina Uzumaki. "Now then," He looked at his team of four and pointed at Obito, "You first."

Obito grinned, "My name is Obito Uchiha, I like to train and I dislike those who are arrogant." At that he casted a dark look at Kakashi, who was ignoring him, "I don't really have any hobbies, but I hope that one day, people in my clan would respect me and that I'd finally get the Sharingan." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, an unreadable expression on his face.

Minato stared at the young Uchiha for a moment before looking at Rin Nohara, "You next." At this Spirune tuned out the rest of the introductions, she knew Rin rather well and didn't need to hear her introduction to know what she had to say. She even ignored Kakashi's just because she didn't like him. "Alright, and last but not least." Came the voice of her brother-in-law/sensei.

"My name is Spirune Uzumaki, I like dangos and training, I hate those who are arrogant and cocky and I also despise my little fan-group." She stated, ignoring the looks she received, "My hobbies, well, I like to draw and I like reading. My goal? Never really thought of one." She said with a shrug as everyone stared at her, sweat-dropping a little.

"Okay. Meet me at Training Grounds 34 in the morning, you are all dismissed." Minato said before disappearing in the flash. No wonder, he was the 'Yellow Flash' for a reason. Kakashi got up and left, soon followed by Rin, with Obito staring after the brunette. The Uchiha then looked over at Spirune, noticing that she hadn't left.

"Rue?" He questioned, moving closer to his first friend. He was the only one she allowed to call her 'Rue'.

"Hm?" Came the small hum of a response, the blue-eyed girl looked at the Uchiha.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked, the Uchiha ignored the feeling he felt in his chest when he spoke to his bestfriend. He liked Rin, didn't he?

"Sure, I don't see why not." Spirune said with a shrug as the Uchiha offered her a hand and grasping it, he pulled her up. The two then left the academy together, "Why the sudden offer?" Rue asked the Uchiha looked at her with a questioning look. "I mean, why walk me home? You could have asked Rin." She told him, knowing about his crush with the brown-haired girl.

The young Uchiha shrugged, "Because, friends before love, right?" He gave her sheepish grin, which turned into a smirk as he heard the girl laugh a little. He mentally cheered that he had gotten her to laugh, knowing he was first to accomplish that, "Ha! I got you to laugh!" He exclaimed, but grunted when she smacked him upside the head, but kept the smirk on his face.

"Shush, Uchiha." Spirune grinned and Obito did a mock bow as the two stopped in front of Rue's house.

"As you wish, Uzumaki." The two snickered at this before the door opened, revealing Spirune's older sister and Minato.

"You're late!" Kushina scolded her younger sister, who shrugged mumbling a 'whoops'. "Don't you 'whoops' me! You were suppose to get here before dinner! Dinner just ended." The red-headed Uzumaki frowned, then smirked when she noticed the young Uchiha. "And who's this? When were you gonna tell me you have a boyfriend?" Kushina teased as a deep blush dusted the younger Uzumaki's cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" The normally calm girl exclaimed, the Uchiha beside her was also blushing, looking away with a cough.

"Really? He's cute though." Kushina continued to tease her little sister, who groaned and quickly went inside to her room.

Obito's eyes went a little wide while the married couple stared down at him, one with a smirk, the other with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I better get going. Bye, Rue!" He shouted and quickly left, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest.


End file.
